Après l'effort, le réconfort
by Snapiou
Summary: Harry et Draco croient se détester mutuellement. Mais, au matin d'un match de Quidditch, une rencontre au détour d'un couloir les fera douter quant à leurs haine réciproque. Les après-match peuvent réserver de belles surprises. Après l'effort, le réconfort : LEMON DRARRY


**_Snapiou : _**

**_Coucou les Z'amis ! _**

**_J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter un OS fait en commun avec DanaSnape13 ! Pour tout vous dire, nous avons collaboré plutôt bien, on s'est bien entendues et j'espère que le résultat vous plaira. _**

**_Elle a beaucoup d'imagination et avait besoin d'un(e) auteur(e) donc voilà. J'ai intégralement écrit l'OS et elle m'a donné la trame de l'histoire telle qu'elle l'imaginait. Elle me donnait des tirets avec sa propre vision de l'histoire, son plan et j'ai essayé de retranscrire ça correctement, en respectant ses idées. J'espère que j'ai bien réussi et que ça lui plaira, elle n'a pas lu la totalité et le résultat final. _**

**_En tout cas, ça a été une bonne expérience pour moi parce que, même si ça semble simple, c'était tout sauf facile xD. Il y avait beaucoup d'idées mais, c'était pas simple de partir des idées d'une personne extérieure, d'en ajouter (parce que j'en ai ajouté XD) et de remettre ça sur le papier, tout en respectant le fond de sa pensée à elle. Et, à la fin, nous étions crevées xD... Si le résultat vous plait, y'aura de grandes chances pour qu'on continue cette collaboration d'abord en successions d'OS et ensuite en une Fic à plusieurs chap'. _**

**_Sinon, je la remercie parce que c'est une chouette fille et j'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant avec elle. Je pense que notre coopération est équivalente parce que, certes le texte est de moi, mais il y a beaucoup d'elle dedans. Et, j'ai rajouté ma patte à la fin du LEMON surtout _****_(je suis sûr que ça te fera sourire Poulette)_**, et en fait tout le long j'ai rajouté de moi puisque je l'ai écrit mais énormément venait d'elle quand même, la plus grande partie des idées en tout cas. xD... Donc, vraiment félicitation à elle et je suis ravie de la connaître et d'avoir pu créer quelque chose avec ma Poulette ! Je vous invite à faire sa connaissance car elle est vraiment sympa et on se marre bien :). C'est que du bonheur !

**_Je voulais vraiment la féliciter parce que c'est pas facile de se lancer dans l'invention à travers quelqu'un et elle m'a fait l'honneur de venir à moi, me faisant totalement confiance, pour qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble et j'en suis vraiment touchée. J't'adore vraiment fort ma Poulette, j't'adore (L)_**

**_Je tiens à préciser qu'on est des warriors parce qu'on l'a écrit en 5 heures (de 21h à 2h du matin), sur Skype et que j'avais la même chanson en mode repeat qui passait tout le long de ces 5 longues heures XD_**

**_Voilà, j'espère fort que ça vous plaira et pour le coup, on est impatientes de connaître vos réactions._**

**_J'vous adore aussi, _**

**_A tout bientôt les Z'amis 3_**

* * *

**_DanaSnape13 : _**

**_Hello ! Je n'avais encore jamais fait de fic avant... et j'étais terrorisée à l'idée d'échouer et de faire une vraie bourde. Bien qu'étant une grande amatrice de Slash, notamment des Snarry, je me suis lancée dans cette folle entreprise. Oui, pour moi s'en est toujours une, imaginez-vous sortir un gros bide alors que vous y avez donné tout votre coeur, votre attention et votre temps ? Je pense qu'on n'en mène pas large dans ces cas là ! Mais, je ne l'ai pas fait seule. _**

**_Non, je remercie encore et toujours cette chère Snapiou_ (**_Ouaaaa c'est moiiiiii ^^'..._) _**de s'être lancée avec une pauvre petite débutante totalement perdue pour ce qui est d'aligner deux phrases correctement et de donner une vie à une histoire comme elle sait si bien le faire. Donc, je la remercie d'avoir sacrifié son temps (et oui, un OS en moins de 5 heures, même s'il n'y a que 3,700 mots environ, c'est déjà une victoire en soi, non ? Nous sommes des WARRIORS ^^'), son précieux style d'écriture, sa patience et toutes ses cellules grises pour mettre en forme toutes ces idées non structurées qui sortaient de ma tête ! **_

_**Alors, s'il vous plait, soyez indulgents et dites-nous si nous devont poursuivre cette collaboration et si on doit s'améliorer. **_

_NDA pour Dana : Oui, poulette, j'ai corrigé ton petit mot et je l'ai reformulé un peu, tu m'en veux pas ? (inlove) *_* (blush) XD_

* * *

**_Après l'effort, le réconfort_**

C'est gonflé à bloc, plein de détermination, que Draco Malfoy se rendait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Un poids pesait sur ses épaules, il fallait qu'il écrase ce foutu Potter ! Saint Potter ! Toujours prêt à le ridiculiser en public, mais, pas aujourd'hui. Draco était prêt à l'humilier, lui et sa foutu équipe de décérébrés batifolants.

Le Saint Potter en question, de son côté, s'était levé à l'aube, suivi de près par Ron. Il se sentait confiant comme jamais, c'était seulement un match de plus contre les Serpentards après tout, pourquoi s'en faire ? Et puis, c'était bien connu, Malfoy ne savait même pas tenir droit sur un balai, alors, pas de stress du côté de l'attrapeur renommé. Il était certain que, les Serpentards allaient encore chialer après le match, que Snape se retirerait discrètement afin de ne pas subir l'humiliation d'une nouvelle défaite et que tous les Gryffondors se retrouveraient dans la Salle sur Demande pour fêter leur victoire.

Le Survivant empoigna son balai, et descendit dans la Salle Commune. Il salua chaleureusement les autres joueurs et prit les escaliers pour rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, marmonnant mentalement à quel point Malfoy pouvait lui être antipathique. Il emprunta son raccourci habituel, passant devant le passage secret pour se rendre chez Honeydukes. En quelques secondes, il fut sorti de ses pensées meurtrières assez brutalement, chutant magistralement par terre.

Il releva la tête, pestant contre Merlin lui-même pour avoir osé le laisser tomber de bon matin, puis remarqua une paire de jolies chaussures soigneusement cirées. Les lacets étaient noués finement, leur bout décoré de deux serpents entrelacés, et arboraient une couleur argentée qu'il exécrait au plus haut point. Le son d'un petit rire sarcastique le fit se relever d'un coup. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec un beau blond hyper-oxydé qu'il connaissait bien. Il se bafa mentalement pour avoir permis à son cerveau de songer à Malfoy de cette manière.

- Salut le Balafré !

Le ton du blondinet était méprisant et rempli de sarcasmes. Harry décida de ne pas s'énerver, après tout, ce crétin n'attendait que ça.

- Je suppose que la politesse est superflue chez les gens de ton espèce ? M'enfin, peut-être qu'avec une de mes nouvelles armures le sol t'aurait paru moins dur, hein Potter ?

Ne voulant pas hausser le ton face au Balafré, il honora dignement son statut d'aristocrate et patienta calmement. Le Survivant imita son comportement, arborant un sourire qu'il savait insolent.

- Désolé de devoir t'annoncer que tes pauvres nouvelles armures ne t'ôteront pas la douleur d'une nouvelle défaite, Malfoy ! J'espère que ton paternel se déplacera pour assister au spectacle.

- Oh vraiment ? J'espère que les tiens feront l'effort de sortir de leur tombe pour venir te voir te ridiculiser. Ah, mais, je suis bête ! Tes parents sont morts ! Leurs corps sont probablement à moitié décomposés six pieds sous terre alors à moins d'un miracle...

Le blond ponctua sa réplique tordante -seulement pour lui- par un clin d'oeil provocateur, mettant les nerfs du Survivant à rude épreuve. Toutefois, son geste lui laissa sous-entendre une ouverture et le brun se déconnecta mentalement de la situation, au grand damne de Draco qui s'attendait à une réaction fiévreuse. Le Gryffondor débitait à toute allures des centaines de pensées toutes plus affriolantes les unes que les autres. Il sentit son boxer se faire plus serré et se tua mentalement en réalisant qu'il fantasmait en pensant à lui et Malfoy. Il reprit ses esprit, une rage nouvelle prit le dessus petit à petit.

Malfoy s'impatienta de la momentanée léthargie du brun et ouvrit lentement sa bouche à la recherche d'une réplique cinglante à lui envoyer. Harry fixait ces lèvres roses, pulpeuses, si tentantes, ses dents d'une blancheur immaculée, cette langue qui n'appelait qu'à être caressée. Il se dit que si Malfoy ne fermait pas sa bouche au plus vite, il ne pourrait plus contrôler la situation. Le blond resta coït face au manque de réaction de Saint Potter, lui qui trouvait toujours le moyen d'essayer de le frapper quand on abordait ses parents. Heureusement pour Harry, Draco n'avait pas remarqué la bosse déformant son pantalon et il remercia Merlin de tout son coeur pour porter sa robe de Quidditch ample par-dessus ses vêtements.

Toutefois, ses pensées érotiques lui revirent par vague et il sentit le rose lui colorer lentement le visage, offrant le plaisir à Malfoy d'admirer un Harry les joues rouges, donnant un contraste appréciable avec le vert de ses yeux et sa chevelure ébène en pétard -comme à l'accoutumée. Draco se contenta de sourire fièrement, se félicitant pour son art du sarcasme et se jura de remercier son paternel à la première occasion.

Harry souffla et fit reculer Draco contre le mur. Il se lécha les lèvres, toujours en fixant celles du blond qui le tentaient à un point incommensurable. Il agrippa le haut de sa robe et le fusilla du regard pour lui faire ressentir ce genre de sensations. Il le frappa une première fois contre le mur, doucement, ne cherchant pas à lui faire mal, seulement à lui faire regretter d'avoir parlé de ses parents et de lui incomber un tel désir. Au moment où il allait frapper plus fort, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall déboulèrent -on ne sait pas d'où- devant eux, surpris par la posture des deux élèves.

Snape espéra de toute son âme -le peu qu'il en restait- d'avoir le droit de lui enlever la totalité de ses points pour oser frapper un Malfoy. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, alors le Survivant serait déjà aller rejoindre ses chers parents depuis deux minutes, à maintes et maintes reprises. Pour tout vous dire, il serait mort déjà une centaine de fois.

- Eh bien, mes chers enfants ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour ce match, qu'il soit fairplay surtout.

_- Chuchotant._ Mais, pas trop quand même Monsieur Potter ! Vous devez nous faire gagner ! lança une McGonagall enthousiaste.

Severus empoigna le blond par le bras et jeta un regard glacial au Gryffondor qui lui gela toutes ses émotions. Toutefois, ça ne dura pas, dès qu'il pu recommencer à respirer, il regarda Draco partir aux côtés des trois professeurs se retourner vers lui, haussant un sourcil provocateur.

Il se résigna à aller sur le terrain de Quidditch et descendit dans la grande salle pour re-motiver un coup son équipe et se plaindre contre ce blondinet atrocement sexy qu'il détestait au plus haut point. Il marmonna contre lui tout le long du petit-déjeuner, empêchant ses amis d'en placer une si ce n'est pour le critiquer aussi.

Il passa le reste de la matinée seul dans son dortoir à maudire tous les Saints pour l'avoir fait gay et de le faire craquer sur Malfoy ! Si encore il en pinçait pour Ron, il aurait pu vivre avec ça ! Mais Malfoy ! Cet aristocrate coincé à la gueule toujours grande ouverte mais qui ne mène pas large quand on lui demande d'agir, ça non !

Le déjeuner fut plus calme. Harry avait cessé de parler du blond et fulminait intérieurement. Il tombait de temps à autre sur le blondinet-fils-à-papa qui lui adressait une grimace hautaine depuis sa table et s'arrangeait pour en faire profiter grand nombre de ses amis. Hermione alerta Ron que quelque chose clochait, Harry était trop calme, trop silencieux et ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur jusqu'alors inconnue des deux protagonistes. La brune se lança en lui demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas, il se contenta de la regarder, de nier et de se replonger dans sa gelée de framboises. Elle nota pour elle-même dans un coin de son cerveau, plissant les yeux :

_Observations du comportement d'Harry Potter à 13:15. _

_Il est vague quant à ce qui le tracasse, et change de comportement en deux temps trois mouvements._

L'heure du match arriva rapidement, trop vite aux goût du Gryffondor qui agrippa son balai avec ferveur. Parole de Potter, Malfoy allait payer ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir ! Il enfourcha son balai et les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain.

Madame Bibine lança le Souaffle, les deux Cognards et le vif d'or. Harry luttait pour rester concentré, il était distrait, occupé à regarder Draco s'élever dans les airs, se courber sur le manche de son balai. Il remarqua une mèche de cheveux qui lui retombait devant les yeux et mourrait d'envie d'aller lui replacer derrière l'oreille.

«Allons Harry ! On se concentre ! Tu dois gagner ! Allez !»

Il bougea -pour la première fois depuis dix minutes-, faisant des tours de terrain, suivant le beau blond, comme son ombre. Il fit une figure dans les airs et reparti à toute vitesse, laissant ses cheveux s'ébouriffer face au vent.

Draco recherchait le vif d'or partout autour de lui, s'arrêtant sur la moindre parcelle dorée. Il tourna légèrement la tête et admira une lueur dorée, volant à toute allure à travers le terrain. Un Harry Potter volant comme un dingue autour du terrain de Quidditch était bien plus beau et bien plus précieux que le vif d'or, c'était sensationnel. Il s'arrêta un moment, le matant outrageusement, pestant contre Merlin pour lui infliger ces pensées. Apprécier Potter était synonyme de courir au fond du gouffre. Il focalisa son regard sur le postérieur du brun qui se courbait avec élégance. Il reprit ses esprits rapidement et apercevant un éclair d'or le frôler.

Il se jeta à sa suite comme un fou, rattrapé par Potter un instant plus tard. La tension était à son apogée, il pouvait sentir le souffle erratique du brun, son haleine à l'odeur légèrement mentholée. Il donna un léger avantage au Survivant qui tendit le bras pour attraper la balle.

Draco le percuta, les faisant perdre légèrement leur trajectoire et ils se collèrent à nouveau comme précédemment. Harry perdu le peu d'avance qu'il avait, il fut distrait par le visage du blond si près du sien, ses lèvres si tentantes qui lui hurlaient de venir y coller les siennes. Il ne se déconcentra qu'une seconde, mais, c'était suffisant pour voir Draco se pencher dangereusement et empoigner le vif entre ses doigts.

Le monde du Survivant s'écroula d'un coup, il se tendit, le stade s'était tu. Personne ne s'attendait à une défaite de Potter. En entendant les Serpentards hurler la victoire du blond, il perdit pied. Son visage se décolora totalement, il descendit à toute allure sur la terre ferme et couru dans les vestiaires pour se doucher.

Les larmes le menaçaient de couler. Il avait honte. Honte de s'être laissé déstabilisé par Malfoy, juste par une belle gueule. «Mais quelle gueule !». Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et s'arrêta au sixième étage. Il se cacha derrière sa statue en forme de Gryffon qu'il chérissait tant, et qui lui offrait la meilleur des cachette quand il voulait être seul.

Il entendit l'écho des Serpentards monter vers la Salle sur Demande. Il se trouvait juste l'étage en dessous. Il serra les poings derrière sa statue, priant pour que personne ne vienne le voir. De toutes les voix, il distingua seulement celle de Draco s'avançant dangereusement vers lui. Toutes les autres s'éloignaient déjà.

La rage qu'il avait contre lui-même était forte comme jamais, son désir pour le blond le rendait fou. Il se leva, se planta devant Malfoy, inspirant fortement, l'attrapa par le col et l'attira derrière la statue. Il le plaqua contre le mur et posa ses lèvres contre celles de Draco. Ce dernier hoqueta sous le choc, mais, une douce chaleur intérieure l'enveloppa et il se laissa aller contre cette bouche délicieuse.

Harry réfléchissait à comment approfondir le baiser, mais, à sa grande surprise, Draco entrouvrit la bouche et força le passage entre les lèvres du Survivant avec sa langue, cherchant à découvrir sa jumelle langoureusement. Le blond attira la taille du brun contre la sienne, laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa hanche, le maintenant en place contre lui. Harry passait et re-passait sa main dans la chevelure soyeuse de Draco qui l'embrassait avec plus de ferveur.

Contrarié que le Gryffondor puisse emmêler sa chevelure, il se vengea en lui mordillant la langue, lui arrachant un gémissement face à l'appréciable douleur qu'il lui infligeait. Ce son décupla l'excitation du blond par mille. Il gémit à son tour et déboutonna soigneusement la chemise du brun avec une main. L'autre étant trop occupée à se balader sur le postérieur du Survivant, glissant délicatement vers son entrejambe.

- Alors Potter, comme ça je t'ai distrait pendant le match ?

Draco déboutonna le bouton du pantalon du brun et lécha son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

- Je sais que je te fais de l'effet, mais la vielle chouette qui te sers de directrice de maison ne va pas apprécier, si tu veux mon avis.

Harry lui adressa un sourire aguicheur, le laissant débiter ses sarcasmes comme il le voulait. Il agrippa sa chemise et renversa la situation, à son avantage. Le Survivant se colla contre Draco, dont la voix commençait à dérailler. Son souffle devint erratique et il cessa son discours plus que déplacé en ce moment brûlant. Harry lui retira sa chemise avec agilité, tout en dévorant et marquant le cou du blond -qui se sentait partir. Une fois torse nu, les lèvres du survivant s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

_- Murmurant sensuellement à son oreille._ Ta chauve-souris de directeur serait couvert de honte de te voir comme ça. Voyons, et si je te faisais un peu réagir, Draco ?

En prononçant la fin de sa phrase, ledit Draco poussa un gémissement tout sauf masculin qui se répercuta le long du couloir. Harry allait et venait avec sa main contre l'entrejambe du blond, lui faisant petit à petit perdre pied.

_- Toujours aussi sensuellement. _ Tu vois, _Draco_, moi aussi je suis doué dans le sarcasme impromptu.

L'aristocrate essaya de reprendre ses esprits, de se relever, en vain. Harry s'accapara de sa bouche délicieuse, à laquelle il infligea des tortures enivrante qui le firent totalement perdre pied.

A l'aide de sa baguette et d'un geste bien maîtrisé, Harry retira sa propre chemise et s'attaqua au pantalon du blond. Draco laissa glisser ses mains sur le torse musclé du Survivant. Il retraça la courbe de ses pectoraux, admirant la pâleur de ses doigts sur la peau hâlée du brun. Il approcha ses lèvres d'un mamelon dressé et passa sa langue avec douceur dessus, l'aspirant délicatement. Harry lâcha un gémissement rauque, approchant son torse plus proche de Draco. Ce dernier remonta lentement sa bouche vers ses lèvres et les happa dans un baiser passionné.

Le blond dessina du bout de sa langue le contour de la bouche du brun, occupé à leur retirer leurs pantalons. Draco découvrit avec stupeur qu'Harry arborait une puissante érection capitonnée dans un boxer rouge Gryffondorien. Il fit la moue en pensant que c'était déjà difficile d'imaginer l'érection d'Harry sans pouvoir la voir, mais que si en plus il devait supporter ce rouge aveuglant ce serait terrible. Il décida de ne pas s'infliger cette torture et lui retira ce vêtement encombrant. Harry, se sentant nu devant lui encore caché derrière sa barrière de tissu, rompu le baiser fiévreux que Draco avait amorcé.

Harry fit glisser sa langue le long de la mâchoire du blond ne répondant plus de rien, perdu entre grognements et gémissements. Le brun aspira et mordilla le lobe de son oreille droite, passant sa langue derrière par moment. Il approcha son érection vers celle de Draco qui donna un coup de hanche -involontaire- et passa sa jambe sur celle d'Harry. Ce dernier s'attaqua aux tétons roses, durcis d'envie du blond, caressant, pinçant la peau, les léchant et les aspirant entre ses lèvres.

Le Survivant lécha tendrement le long du torse de son amant, s'agenouillant devant lui, et passa sa langue dans son nombril. Draco ne répondait plus de rien tant les sensations étaient délicieuses, et tant son érection lui était douloureuse, toujours emmitouflée dans son boxer. Il lâcha prise et agrippa les épaules du brun, qui tout sourire se redressa pour venir parsemer de baisers ses pectoraux et sa clavicule. Il laissa descendre ses doigts jusqu'au nombril du blond, insérant son index à l'intérieur, l'obligeant à se cambrer.

Il abandonna son doigt dans la lignée de poils blond, puis caressa presque sans le toucher, l'érection tendue du son amant. Il se laissa retomber à genou devant le blond et dessina les contours du membre de Draco à travers son boxer. Il posa sa bouche à la base de l'érection du blond, et frotta ses lèvres sur toute la surface.

- Je t'en prie, Harry...

Ce dernier étira ses lèvres en un large sourire satisfait. Il décida de ne plus trop le torturer, et passa ses mains le long du boxer, faisant claquer l'élastique au niveau de sa hanche droite. Il replaça sa bouche sous son nombril et entama une descente plus lente que jamais, laissant sa langue traîner jusqu'au boxer qu'il attrapa entre ses dents. S'aidant de ses mains, il lui retira -enfin- son vêtement et apprécia l'érection généreuse du blond.

Il effleura le membre tendu de Draco avec son nez, le faisant tressaillir. Harry se débarrassa du boxer de son amant, le balançant n'importe où.

_- Haletant. _Je ne vais tenir longtemps, Harry.

Ledit Harry releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Draco.

- _Essoufflé. _Moi non plus.

Il lui adressa un sourire complice. D'un mouvement vif, Draco attrapa la main du Survivant et lécha trois doigts avec avidité. Il les plaça au niveau de son entrée, suppliant Harry du regard. Toutefois, malgré le désir ardent présent dans leurs yeux, le brun retira ses doigts de devant l'anus de Draco, faisant hurler son amant de frustration.

Harry passa ses doigts sur les testicules du blond, puis, enroula sa verge, descendant et remontant doucement. Draco ne retint pas son cri en sentant la langue d'Harry titiller ses bourses et remonter le long de son membre, jusqu'à aller lécher le gland tuméfié du blond.

Le prenant par surprise, Harry suça l'intégralité du sexe de Draco, et remonta aspirant avec avidité. Le blond ne contint pas son cri de plaisir -qui du s'entendre jusqu'au troisième étage- et se courba pour s'enfoncer dans cette bouche exquise. Le Survivant débuta des va-et-vient rapides le long de la verge de Draco. Ce dernier hurlait à tue-tête des «Harry, Harry, j'en peux plus» avant de succomber à un orgasme ravageur, se libérant en partie dans la bouche du brun. Harry avala la semence de Draco sans broncher et laissa couler le reste sur le ventre du blond. **_(nda pour ma Poulette : j'ai bien rigolé en me rappelant de ma réaction à ce moment là ! Mais... Mais... XD)_**

Il se releva et souleva Draco qui noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Harry fit glisser ses trois doigts dans le sperme de Draco pour les lubrifier. Il poussa Draco contre le mur pour alléger sa prise et avoir la place de passer sa main. Il fit glisser son index à l'intérieur du blond, qui haletait d'anticipation. Harry enfonça un deuxième doigt dans son antre et chercha sa prostate à tâtons. Le Serpentard mordit l'épaule d'Harry tant le plaisir était intense. Harry faisait des va-et-vient rapides, percutant la prostate de son amant à chaque poussée. Il insinua son troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Draco et écarta le plus qu'il pouvait son rectum, afin de faciliter son entrée.

Il retira ses doigts avec rapidité et les remplaça par son pénis. Draco hurla de frustration et en moins de deux secondes cria des «Ne t'arrête pas, vas-y ! Plus vite !». Harry débuta un langoureux va-et-vient, gémissant sans contrôle. Ne parlons pas du blond, il n'était que cris de plaisir. C'était sur, tout le château devait bénéficier de leurs ébats. Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas se maîtriser un peu l'aristocrate ?

Harry, se sentant proche de la délivrance s'empara de la hampe de Draco, le maintenant avec son autre main contre le mur. Draco arrachait la peau du cou du Survivant tant la sensation était somptueuse. Le brun avait calquer sa masturbation au même rythme que ses allées et venues. Il planta ses dents dans l'épaule -plus que torturée- du Gryffondor et se libéra en gémissant de façon tout sauf masculine. Sentant l'étau de chair se serrer autour de son membre, Harry rendit les armes et succomba à son orgasme, lâchant un râle rauque maîtrisé.

Draco laissa tout son poids retomber sur Harry qui les poussa contre le mur, le lâchant légèrement. Le blond n'arrivait plus à reprendre sa respiration et ressemblait à un animal blessé qui suffoquait. Cette pensée fit sourire le brun qui posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule du blond.

Leur moment calme post-coïtal ne dura pas longtemps. Ils furent interrompus, à moitié endormis l'un contre l'autre, par un cri. Le personnage d'un tableau s'amusait à hurler qu'un caleçon orphelin se baladait au fond du couloir du sixième étage.

- Merde ! Draco on à environ deux minutes -et je suis gentil- avant qu'un professeur ne s'amène.

D'un coup de baguette bien calculé, il fit venir le boxer à lui silencieusement. Harry les rhabilla magiquement en moins de trois secondes. Draco tenta de lui voler un baiser mais, Harry le poussa au milieu du couloir.

- Tu veux fanfaronner Malfoy ? Eh bien fanfaronne ! Tu as juste eu de la chance que je sois fatigué depuis ce matin ! C'est pour ça que le vif m'a échappé ! Tes piètres capacité en Quidditch ne sont pas les conséquences de ta victoire inespérée.

Le professeur Snape et le professeur Dumbledore déboulèrent à l'endroit de la «dispute».

- Potty, va pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère et laisse-moi apprécier de t'avoir écrasé, enfin, si tu as le courage d'aller la déterrer ! Il faut accepter de perdre, le Balafré !

Severus Snape empoigna le blond par le bras et s'attarda une seconde sur le cou du Gryffondor, martelé ici et là de suçons violacés. Il le fusilla littéralement du regard avant d'emmener son protégé dans les cachots. Draco se retourna avec subtilité, d'abord apeuré puis, réconforté par le clin d'oeil du brun, qui lui lança un regard prometteur pour une prochaine fois.

Harry souffla et sursauta en voyant le directeur. Il en avait presque oublié sa présence.

- Alors, Harry, à qui appartenait-il, ce boxer égaré ?

Harry devint rouge cramoisi en moins de dix secondes.

- À mon avis, je dirais plutôt Draco. Moi-même et Severus avons eu écho qu'il était vert foncé et que des vif d'or étaient dessinés dessus. Je suis certain que tu ne portes pas ce genre de choses.

Le Survivant éclata de rire, rougissant toujours plus. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa davantage -si c'était possible.

- Au fait, Harry, les marques présentes dans ton cou sont assez révélatrices.

Ses foutus yeux bleus pétillants, le directeur salua Harry, se retourna et marcha en direction de son bureau. Le Survivant, mort de honte, toucha tendrement son cou et se laissa tomber raide, assis, contre un mur, se remémorant avec délice les souvenirs de sa soirée avec Draco.

FIN

* * *

**_Arf, moment fatidique ! Ça vous a plu ? *_* ... Oui, je fais mes petits yeux suppliants pour que vous nous laissiez une 'tite impression (L)_**

**_BISOUS BISOUS xx_**


End file.
